Detention With Eddy McGee
by GiantMako
Summary: We find our favorite scam artist once again trapped in detention, he'll have to use his natural charm to survive. Be prepared for underused pairings, and unexpected chivalry. Another ShadowShades atrocity for your entertainment. Read, Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Well what do have here? Is this another one of ShadowShade's poorly written Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfics?

What can I say whenever I end up in a good mood I just can't help, but think of new fanfics to write. Its a terrible affliction I assure you.

I was just pacing in my living room, debating on which direction to take my other unfinished fanfics, when I started thinking about pizza, which led to me to thinking about the time I used to spend in detention. And weird enough I ended up pondering about my favorite Ed-boy and what possible deeds he would commit when trapped in a god forsaken class room after school.

And now we have this atrocity before us, frankly I always enjoy the idea of Eddy turning up his natural charm on unsuspecting people, and the ramifications that would soon follow.

Hope you like reading it, cause I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 1: Sketching Golden Perfection**

" Eddy McGee this is the last time I'm going to tell you to stop daydreaming and get back to work! " The ear shattering screech of his dreaded detention teacher Ms. Duboise snapped the dozing con-artist back to attention. " I suggest you finish your assignment unless you would enjoy spending tomorrow in detention as well young man. "

With an annoyed sigh Eddy resumed staring at the blank piece of paper that sat before on his designated desk. " What kind of twisted tyrant forces people to draw frilly pictures as a punishment? " To elaborate our hero/villain had earlier made a crude comment about the works of a Leonardo Da Vinci during art class, which landed him an instant detention slip and as homework he was being forced to draw a picture of something that captivated him that wasn't money, or jawbreakers.

" And it just wouldn't be detention without that old bat shrieking at me every ten seconds. " It was common knowledge that Ms. Duboise was as crotchety as old ladies came, she was single her entire life, and often blamed men for all of the trouble in the world. So it was only natural that she took an immediate disliking to our beloved fast talking Eddy.

Looking around for some kind of distraction Eddy took note of his fellow prisoners in detention. His arch rival, and school jock Kevin sat just a few desks across from him a look of utter boredom etched upon his face, before he noticed Eddy looking at him. Kevin silently uttered the word ' Dork' before flipping Eddy the bird, and resumed whatever homework he was working on. " With a roll of his eyes Eddy glanced at the only other student trapped in the room.

" Stupid Marie. " If it hadn't been for her blue haired older sister stink bombing the teacher's lounge, and leaving May behind to take the blame the blond hair girl could be at home reading her newest edition of truck tire of the month. Usually May was able to keep her self out of trouble in school, but this wasn't the first time she had found herself in detention, and surely wouldn't be the last. Now she was faced with writing ' I will not commit acts of mischief in or outside of the school. ' Feeling herself being watched May looked up from her paper to see Eddy glancing at her with a critical eye.

As a rule each Kanker had a preferred Ed, but that didn't mean they disapproved of having a a mutual affection for any Ed in particular. But now that she found herself trapped in a room with Eddy who at the moment was staring right at her, May couldn't help but think that he was checking her out. " Did he just wink at me? "

Eddy had to use all of the willpower he could muster to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips when May turned a deep red from him winking at her. " Just can't help but lay down some Eddy charm every now, and then. " With a grin Eddy turned back to his paper which he still hadn't drawn anything on, then a idea came to his head and he started to draw something.

After a few moments of silence Ms. Duboise announced that she would be stepping out of the classroom for a few minutes, but she expected them all to continue working, and to be near finished when she returned. And the moment she closed the door Kevin decided to amuse himself with some after school bullying.

" Hey dork whatcha drawing there? " With one fluid motion the red haired jock had taken the paper Eddy was working on earning a outraged " Hey! " Taking a look at the picture in his hand, Kevin started to laugh loudly, all the while keeping Eddy at an arms reach.

" Ha! Geez it looks like wittle Eddy is drawing Nazz a pretty picture. " Kevin's outburst had not only caused Eddy to blush out of embarrassment, but caused May to look up from her work to watch the scene. " Get your eyes fixed shovel chin, that's not a picture of Nazz. " Eddy pushed Kevin backwards hoping to catch him off balance, but the jock easily regained himself though obviously annoyed by the three haired Ed's actions.

" Well then I guess you won't mind if I tear it up right dorky? " Letting loose another loud string of laughter Kevin was about to tear said picture in half, when an unexpected crumpled ball of paper found itself lodged in his mouth. " MMMPH! " With Kevin currently occupied with spitting out the paper projectile Eddy quickly grabbed his paper back, and shoved Kevin again this time causing the surprised jock to trip over a desk and land in a heap.

With a look of triumph Eddy walked over to where Kevin had spat out the ball of a paper, and out of curiosity uncrumpled it. Though most of it was illegible thanks to the spittle, Eddy was able to deduce that someone was currently forced to write something over, and over again as punishment for a previous misdeed. " Well since there's only one other person in here I guess that narrows down the suspects. " Eddy cast a stare toward the blond Kanker sitting in the back of the classroom who was furiously writing down something over and over again on another piece of paper.

Walking back to his seat Eddy resumed his work on his drawing, hoping to complete it before Ms. Duboise's return. At the same time May was having a nervous breakdown, now she had to write the paper all over again, and it was almost the end of detention. " Why did I have to get involved now I'm gonna have to come back to detention tomorrow. "

Barely a minute later Ms. Duboise walked back into the classroom. Casting an annoyed look at Kevin who was still laying on the ground she pulled out a clipboard from seemingly out of no where. " Well I guess we'll be seeing Kevin in detention again tomorrow. " Looking at the other two students the old bat cleared her throat, and announced that it was time to hand in their work finished or not.

May slowly rose from her desk a downcast look on her face, she was unable to finish, and would have to return to detention the following day. Right as she walked past Eddy's desk she felt a tug at her shirt sleeve, she turned her head to see Eddy mouthing a silent message to her. " Chill out just let me do all of the talking. " The look of confusion that now showed on her face was made even more so when Eddy stood up suddenly, and began speaking.

" Uh my apologies Ms. Duboise, but May wasn't able to finish her work. " Eddy pulled May into a one armed hug like good friends would often do, the moment he did May whispered nervously into his ear. " What are you doing Eddy, your going to make things worse! " Eddy merely smiled innocently before whispering back. " Hey just keep looking pretty, and it'll all be fine. " Eddy's words caused a blush so bad that May's face would have made her oldest sister Lee's hair look pale.

" Oh really, and what may I ask is the reason for her inability to finish her assignment Mr. McGee? " The tone of Ms. Duboise was ice cold, and promised certain doom if Eddy didn't choose his next words carefully.

Without missing a beat Eddy strutted over to his desk, and picked up his paper proudly showing his drawing to Ms. Duboise. " You see teach, I was so caught up in May's beauty that I couldn't help, but be compelled to draw her. The drawing Eddy had worked so hard on was of a blonde haired goddess staring out a window with a far off look in her face. " You see I pleaded for May to sit absolutely still so I could sketch this work of art, so out of the kindness in her heart she stopped working so I could be blessed with such a opportunity. "

If there was one thing Eddy knew how to do it was turning on the charm, and by the look on Ms. Duboise face it was working, now all he had to do was bring it home. Dropping down to his knees Eddy gave the teacher the best sorry face he could muster. " So please don't punish this fair maiden for her selflessness, if anyone should be punished it should be me for ever thinking I could put such perfection on paper. Forgive me for I am merely a mortal man! "

There was a long silence before Ms. Duboise began tapping her shoes impatiently. " Are you quite finished Mr. McGee? " A silent nodding of his head was all Eddy gave for a reply. " A bit over dramatic for my taste, but I do see the merit it took for May to stop her duties to grant your request. " Writing something else on the clipboard Ms. Duboise waved May Kanker off with a smile. " You may go now young lady, consider your assignment abolished. "

May barely registered the words as she stood there blushing more at that moment then ever before. " Without make a single noise she returned to her desk, and gathered her things. Eddy was dancing in triumph before the teacher's dreaded voice echoed in his eyes.

" You on the other hand Mr. McGee will not be getting off the hook so easily. I hope you like the desk cause you shall be sitting there again after school tomorrow in detention. " Eddy's face instantly turned sour, he was hoping his speech would have put him in a more chivalrous light, and have gotten him off the hook. " So much for that plan. "

Before exiting the classroom May walked over to where Eddy was gathering his stuff, and stared him in the eye. " What? Don't worry about it ok if you wanna pay me back just be sure to stay outta trou.." Eddy's sentence was cut off due to May Kanker suddenly kissing him on the cheek, and whispering a quick " Thank you. " into his ear. And in a flash she had ran out of the room as fast she as she could another blush visibly growing on her face.

Eddy stood there for a minute, before a small grin formed on his face. " And who says Eddy doesn't know how to woo the ladies? " Walking past the still floored Kevin who was just now regaining consciousness Eddy exited the classroom while whistling a happy tune. " Wonder how much fun i'll have in detention tomorrow. "

**End of Chapter:**

And so there it is, but you didn't think I was gonna go in that direction now did ya?

But that's me I enjoy walking down the less traveled path when I can.

Cant believe I started writing this at 12:06 am , and now I've just finished at 2:01 am God I'm going to be in such a grumpy mood tomorrow when I get up for work in...like 3 hours ugh that what I get for following sudden inspiration lol.

Hope you enjoyed it, I plan on adding on a second, and a third chapter to this so keep your eyes peeled for the next update. ( Don't worry this will not impede my work on my other fanfics I promise. )

Please Review I would greatly appreciate hearing what you think about my choice in pairing for this chapter.

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

And now for the patiently awaited second chapter to Detention with Eddy McGee

It was really cool hearing what you readers had to say about the first chapter to I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one too.

This is of course another chapter brought to you on June 26th 2011 because today is my B-day and what better to celebrate it, than updating my fanfics for my readers.

Well enough gab from me, I present you with

**Chapter 2: Inmates Passing Notes **

" Well well well you finally decided to join us mister McGee. Would you please share why your late to detention today? " the old crone's voice was like nails on the chalk board to Eddy's ears as he trudged into the detention room. It had been a rather dull day for the most part, well besides that he had caught May Kanker staring at him in homeroom, and following him around after 5th period.

" I was on my way here when I caught sight of a female student down the hall who was in dire assistance in opening her locker. The poor lass had a rusty bolt in the hinge, so I offered to go fetch the school janitor to adjust it. " Eddy doubted that the elder woman had bought his story, but at least she was off his case, and motioned him over to sit at the table in the far back.

" Try to stay on task this time mister McGee, as much as I enjoy your company in detention I'm quite sure your time could be used more productively elsewhere. " Ms. Duboise after making sure all of the attendees were present pulled a large book from her shelf, and began reading. As Eddy walked to his table he did a head count of his fellow inmates.

Sitting next to the window was Johnny, accompanied by his wooden friend plank who sat there with his drawn on smile while Johnny whispered something to him. Sitting a few chairs behind Johnny was Kevin who gave Eddy a dirty look, then started digging around in his backpack probably for some homework to do. And sitting in the table in front of the one assigned to Eddy was Marie Kanker who had looked interested in a magazine placed before her, and had one earplug in her left ear, blasting music from her mp3.

As Eddy walked past her Marie's eyes suddenly focused on the ed boy, for a few seconds they locked eyes, before Marie seemed to lose interest, and went back to staring at her magazine. Eddy with a dubious expression walked toward his table, and sat down planning on doing some English, then just daydreaming until detention ended.

Five minutes into it as Eddy was just about finished with his homework, and folded up piece of paper landed on his desk. Eddy looked around, but no one looked like they had thrown it, or were even looking in his direction. Making sure Ms. Duboise wasn't watching Eddy grabbed the paper, and proceeded to unfold it showing a scrawled down message.

_' So what you in for? '_ Out of the corner of his eye Eddy noticed Marie quickly look his way before turning back around. Having identified who had written the note Eddy quickly wrote down his reply, and subtly tossed it into Marie's lap.

Marie pretended to pull a pencil out of her pocket, and read the new message. _' Decided I was too cool __to do my assignment in yesterday's detention, whats your excuse? ' _Marie rolled her eyes, not buying Eddy's answer, but still continued the conversation._ ' Tossed a certain blond haired floozy into the boys room. ' _Once she was finished writing Marie folded the paper up, and tossed it back to Eddy making sure not to catch the teacher's attention.

If wasn't long after when the paper landed back on Marie's desk, she was slightly surprised when she read the new message._ ' Oh yea I heard about that, that's some funny stuff right there. I'm guessing that means you heard the news then huh? ' _Marie had to pause for a moment before she could reply, not only because Ms. Duboise had now stood up, and was saying something but also because she knew exactly what Eddy had meant in his note.

A few hours earlier after lunch Marie Kanker had been strolling down the halls hoping to track down her proclaimed hubby. It had been a while since she had last bothered the hat wearing ed, and she planned on making up for lost time. When she rounded the hallway corner that lead to Double-D's locker she was shocked to see her heart's desire lip locking with Nazz, and looking to be thoroughly enjoying it.

The sight had crushed Marie's heart, and in turn she ended up tossing the beautiful blond into the boys room effectively humiliating her, though it did little to patch her hurting soul, or stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. With a frustrated growl the blue-haired tomboy ran away from the scene, though later on the she was brought to the principle's office, and after a long lecture was given a detention.

Marie having all of the anger, and sadness brought back to her mind tore the note to shreds relieving a small bit of stress. Having seen none of this Ms. Duboise continued speaking, and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, there was a moment of silence before Marie felt someone poking her shoulder.

With a sigh Marie paused her mp3, and turned to Eddy with a slightly irritated expression. " What do you want now shrimp? " Despite her tone Marie didn't intend on coming off to rough-edged, she was just a bit moody.

Though taken back slightly by Marie's expression, and the anger fueled words, Eddy decided to ignore that he assumed it was his fault for bringing up such a personal subject. " Sorry about that didn't know if that was a touchy subject or not. Anyways the old buzzard said she was taking off for a bit, so I figured since you just murdered the note we'd just talk like this. "

Marie felt slightly embarrassed for letting her emotions get away from her like that as she spied the shredded note that was now laying on the floor. " Yea I guess its ok, not totally your fault about that junk. Just sucks that he would just get snatched up by the popular girl before I could make my move. "

Marie leaned back in her chair resting her head on the edge of Eddy's desk, her eyes half closed like she planned on going to sleep.

" Well that's how it is ain't it? Of course the quiet brainy ed with girl phobias would land the dame every guy wants to get with. " Eddy himself was slightly disappointed that a hot babe like Nazz was now off the market, but he figured if anyone deserved a girl to make him happy it was Double-D. " Could be worse though, you could have lost sock-head to the brat. "

Marie laughed a little at that comment the image of a bashful Double-D being led around by Ed's baby sister Sarah was pretty humorous. Suddenly remembering something she had heard earlier Marie's eye sprang back open, and focused on Eddy. " Speaking of sisters I've noticed that May has been checking you out lately. "

Eddy suddenly felt very trapped with the blue-haired kanker staring right at him. " Well I may have helped her out of a jam in detention yesterday, but I didn't think it was anything special enough to catch her eye. " Marie's eyes glinted mischievously, and a smile smirk started to form on her face.

" Oh really Casanova, I heard that you drew a pretty picture of her, and even got a kiss out of it. Didn't know you were so smooth Eddy. " Marie was enjoying the feeling of putting Eddy on the spot watching him scrabble for answers made her giggle. She wasn't planning on Eddy suddenly growing a large grin, and turning the tables though.

" You'd be surprised by how smooth I can be when you get to know me. " Eddy's face loomed close to Marie's, and for a moment she felt her face heat up in a blush as she imagined him swooping down, and kissing her. Instead Eddy merely tapped her on the nose, and chuckled feeling pretty cocky from his statement.

" Get a room you two, if I have to see anymore of that I'm gonna heave. " The moment now completely shot by Kevin's comment should have been ruined, but in fact it was made better when both Eddy, and Marie who were equally red-face turned to Kevin and in perfect sync yelled. **" Mind you own business shovel chin! "**

The duo's combined retort was already enough to silence the jock, but to press the point home Marie tossed her mp3 at Kevin's head which immobilized him effectively. The mp3 proceeded to fall to the ground before it was caught by a thrill-seeking Johnny. " Look what I got plank, now we can jam. "

Almost instantly Marie was out of her chair, and running towards Johnny who had jumped on one table and with his best friend plank in one hand, and a mp3 in the other proceeded to dance around the classroom. " Gimme that back you weirdo! " Eddy watched with a amused expression as the short-tempered girl tried her best to catch the nature boy, but he always managed to stay out of reach.

" Golly plank what kind of song name is Du hast? " Eddy perked up and the song name instantly recognizing it. Marie on the other hand just got madder, and continued chasing after Johnny who had managed to get tangled up in the ear-buds and was close to falling over. " Whoa! Look out below! " With a loud **thump** Johnny had fallen over, and was now laying on the floor with a dazed expression.

" It's a Rammstein song melon head, you probably wouldn't know good music even if it sawed your driftwood in half. " Now that she had caught up Johnny, Marie took back possession of her precious mp3, and was now shaking Johnny senseless by his shirt collar.

" You listen to Rammstein? " Eddy was actually surprised that anyone else even listened to that kind of music besides him, and big ed. Marie now losing interest in Johnny turned back to Eddy, and walked back to her desk her previous anger forgotten.

" Hell yeah its like in my top three bands. Whats your favorite song? " Eddy now completely ignorant of anything else couldn't help, but think that Marie had just gotten slightly more awesome.

" Moskau has got to be their best song hands down, I could rock out to that all day. " The lyrics to the song were starting to echo around Eddy's head as he sat there. Marie reached her desk, and turned her chair around now fully facing him.

" It's pretty good, but no where near as heavy as Mein Teil, " Marie started to laugh as Eddy started shaking his head in disagreement. " Geez Eddy when did you suddenly get so cool? Whats next you gonna tell me you listen to Swollen Members? " There was a long pause as Eddy was suddenly still as a statue, his eyes burning into Marie's.

" Did you just say you listen to Swollen Members? " In a flash Eddy was suddenly just inches away from Marie, their faces nearly touching when Eddy spoke in a serious tone. " Swollen Members is my way of life. "

Marie's face starting turning red again from having her personal space invaded in a manner she wasn't used to. Her heart pounding, and suddenly feeling very self conscious Marie could only utter a single whisper in reply. " Really? "

Eddy's face was now so close she closed her eyes preparing herself to receive her first willing kiss from a boy when Eddy replied. " Not really, but they are pretty awesome. " Marie's face turned crimson, as Eddy started laughing, and pulled back having fooled her again. " Had you going for a minute there didn't I? "

" Your such a jerk Eddy! " Marie smacked Eddy upside the head out of anger, but even after he was still giggling obviously enjoying her reaction. For a moment Marie thought her rage was going to take over again, but Eddy's laughter was having an unusual calming effect on her. Soon enough Marie was supporting small smile, which turned to her own laughter when she decided to push Eddy backwards making him fall out of his chair. " Good now we're even romeo. "

" _Had that one coming, ah well at least she's not pounding me into the floor. "_ Eddy stood back up, and just as the two got their smiles under control Ms. Duboise walked back into the room. Eddy, and Marie quickly took their seats, and pretended to look busy.

" Sorry students I was having some trouble with... " Noticing an unconscious Johnny sprawled on the ground, and a moaning Kevin just not sitting back in his chair Ms. Duboise's left eye started to twitch. " Would someone be so kind as to explain what happened in my absence? " Kevin was about to point to Marie when Eddy made a quick decision.

" It was me teach, I roughed up Kevin, and Johnny because they were picking on poor Marie over here. " Kevin's face turned to pure outrage at the accusation, and Marie was insulted at the thought that anyone would dare pick on her. Both of them simultaneously yelled **" WHAT! "** As Eddy continued his story.

" Yep, they took her mp3 over there from her, and were playing a mean spirited game of keep away, it was just to much for me to just sit at my desk, and let them bully the defenseless girl. Kevin was about to call Eddy a bold faced liar, when Ms. Duboise fixed an icy glare on him. Marie was getting more annoyed with Eddy's so called helping. _" Who the hell is he calling defenseless? "_

" Such attitude is uncalled for, and both of you young men will be punished accordingly. " Kevin turned pale, and Johnny had finally woken up, and looked very confused. " Is there anything else Mr. McGee? "

" Nope that's all I just hope Marie will be ok after her ordeal. " Eddy gave Marie a sly grin, and she glared at him in return. Ms. Duboise turned to Marie with a sympathetic look on her face. " Will you be alright dear? "

Marie grit her teeth, and looked towards the teacher doing her best not to just strangle her so called savior right on the spot. " Yes Ms. Duboise I'll be fine, I'm just sooo glad Eddy was here to help me in my time of need. " Even though Marie's words oozed with sarcasm Ms. Duboise must have not noticed, and took a glance toward the clock.

" Well it would seem detention is over, Eddy your getting another detention for beating up your classmates even if it was to protect a young woman in need. Marie, you and Mr. McGee can go home, as for you two delinquents I'd like to have a word with you. Eddy, and Marie quickly exited the room leaving Kevin, and Johnny to their doomed fate.

" So what was that all about anyway? " Eddy just shrugged his shoulders, and kept walking down the school hallway with Marie following behind. He figured he'd choose his words carefully before answering.

" What can I say I just couldn't bare the thought of a pretty face, and a good taste in music rotting away in detention again. " Marie giggled at the compliment, but to keep her notoriety intact she slugged the little charmer in the shoulder.

" That's for calling me defenseless, I should beat the tar out of you for that one. " Getting a better idea Marie leaned real close to Eddy now purring in his ear. " But it was kinda nice to have someone stick up for me. " She noticed his hair stand on end, found herself thinking he was actually kind of cute.

" Well I'm just sorry your 'hubby' got stolen from ya. " Eddy expected to get hit again, but instead of being upset Marie seemed to happy.

" Whatever he was to shy anyways, but who knows maybe I've found a new type of guy to put the moves on." Marie moved her face even closer to Eddy's her lips were quivering, and her eyes shut close. Eddy started to blush, and pursed his lips out expecting a kiss on the lip, instead Marie flicked his nose, and laughed at him.

" Got ya, wow that is fun is to do. " The look of embarrassment on Eddy's face was rich, but the look on his face after Marie gave him a quick peck on the the cheek was priceless. All he could do was stand there as she winked at him, and ran off. Before running out the school entrance she turned to Eddy, and yelled out. " That's for cheering me up cutie, see ya around. "

After regaining his composure Eddy headed out the school entrance, and walked home. The spot where Marie kissed him was still tingling, and he was whistling an upbeat tune. _" Wouldn't mind doing time with her again. " _With a chuckle Eddy continued home, unaware that now he was being followed by more than one girl.

**End of Chapter:**

Alas Eddy manages to improve another little ladies day, and once again poor Kev is in trouble. And that ends this chapter. It was fun to write, and I'm hoping you enjoyed reading it.

I really enjoyed hearing what you readers thought about the story so far

So be sure to keep on reading, and I always appreciate your Reviews, and Opinions

Hope to talk to you later: See Ya


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are people! The final chapter to my three-part fanficion **Detention With Eddy McGee**.

Its been a long time coming for this, and truthfully I had hoped I would have had it finished by July 10th but ah well I'm a procrastinator, pure and simple.

But lets get this over with all right, Hope you enjoy the final chapter folks.

**Chapter 3: Eldest Sister Knows Best**

Picking up a few hours from where we left off on our previous chapter we find ourselves at a very familiar trailer park where a certain redhead was noticing her sisters acting quite peculiar.

With a slightly bemused look on her face Lee Kanker stood in the doorway of her bedroom which she shared with her younger sisters, the sight before her wasn't completely uncommon but for some reason it seemed..different.

Her youngest sister May was currently lost in her own world as she drew pictures of something Lee couldn't make our from her position, normally this wouldn't even ping on Lee's radar as interesting but May would pause every few minutes and stare lovingly at her drawings before sighing and continuing her work. This alone still wouldn't seem too out of place in the Kanker household, but what made it weird was that Lee could have sworn she heard May giggle something about Eddy before sighing loudly, and starting on another picture

Even more concerning was how her other sister Marie had been acting. She had heard about the incident involving the smart ed, and that Nazz girl and was expecting to deal with a very short-tempered Marie breaking things, and being a pain in the usual spot. But odd enough Marie seemed relaxed, and quiet, and was at the moment laying in bed with a far off look in her eyes as she listened to her music player. Lee liked to believe she was a bit too level headed for paranoia, but she couldn't help but think she heard Marie say the short ed boy's name before a grin spread on her face.

So as she stood there watching her two younger siblings waste the day away daydreaming, Lee's mind started putting the pieces together slowly but surely. Needing more evidence to work with Lee strolled over to her youngest sibling, and silently picked up one of the finished pictures that surround her. With a quick glance in May's direction Lee knew she was in the clear, the blond was still lost in whatever daydream she had created.

Surprisingly enough the picture was well drawn, who would have known May was so skilled but that deemed irrelevant as Lee's realized that it was a portrait of Eddy with the words new favorite written at the bottom. " _Looks like someone has taken a fancy to my man._ " Quickly, and quietly Lee placed the drawing back where she had found it, and now made her way to her other sister, who was now mouthing the words to some song as she listened to her mp3.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed Lee waited wondering if her sibling was going to take notice of her presence. After five minutes Lee took the offensive, and not so gently smacked her sister upside the head bringing her back to reality. Lee was expecting a very agitated remark, or even a smack in return, but instead Marie slowly pulled her earplugs out, and with an annoyed tone asked Lee what she wanted.

" Just wondering how my dear little sister's day was that's all. " Lee voice almost sounded motherly, as she sat there, and toyed with her hair. Marie seeming unfazed by the tone as she rolled her eyes, but feeling oddly talkative decided to indulge her older sister.

" Well if you must know I got my heart broken, by my two-timing hubby, was forced to sit in detention for no good reason, and now I have you bugging me about my day. " Marie always had a hard time figuring out her red haired sister's motives, and Lee's sudden interest in her day had her on edge.

" Well you know what mom always says about men. " Both girls cracked matching smiles, as they repeated one of their dear mother's favorite mantra's " Men are like laxatives ,they irritate the shit out of you. " After sharing a laugh, Lee felt that getting information out of Marie would go much smoother.

" I don't think that egg head was your type anyways sis, you should set your sights higher. " Marie caught in the moment couldn't help but let slip that words that formed in her head.

" Or in my case set my sights lower by a couple of inches. " Though you wouldn't have seen it behind her red locks, Lee's eyes narrowed having heard her sisters little slip of the lip. Making sure to cover her trail Lee asked if Marie had said something pretending to not have heard it, and of course Marie told Lee she hadn't said anything.

Pretending to buy her sister's excuse Lee thought of a interesting way to fish for information. With a sigh Lee arched her back, and spoke again. " Well at least I know my little Eddy loves me, and no other. " Even from her position Lee could see Marie's body suddenly stiffen, and continued. " Yep I bet my little weasel wouldn't even make eye contact with another woman, let alone talk to her. "

Though she knew her sister couldn't see her face, Marie had to use all of her effort to hide the look of outrage that threatened to spread across her face. _" As if, he sure didn't seem to have a problem talking to me earlier. " _

" Who knows Marie maybe if your lucky you'll find a man like mine, hey wouldn't it be funny if you liked him instead of Double-D? " Lee giggled a bit knowing every word was getting to Marie, she just had to get her to say something that confirmed her suspicions.

" What would be funny about that? " Marie's voice came out more curious then the blue-haired teen had wanted, but Lee was seriously getting to her. She started gritting her teeth, when her older sister laughed again.

" Think about it what could you two possibly have in common, well besides being short-tempered maybe. " Having heard enough Marie whirled around facing her still smiling sister intent on wiping the grin from her face, and unintentionally falling into Lee's trap.

" Well you might be interested to know that me, and Eddy have a lot in common. " Seeing the look of shock on Lee's face Marie pressed on trying to look Lee in the eyes. " In fact we like that same music, and he said I had a pretty face. " Marie even in her agitated state knew better than to tell Lee that she had kissed the increasingly attractive short ed boy.

There was a moment of silence as Marie loomed over her sister, and Lee's face looked trapped between a look of complete surprise, and outrage. Then as if in an instant Lee was back on her feet, and walking toward the bedroom door, and with a irritated growl was gone. Marie stared at the doorway for a few seconds before a feeling of triumph overcame her, and before she knew it she was back to listening to her music, and imaging Eddy telling her how awesome she was for putting her sister in her place.

Lee on the other hand was now scrounging around in the kitchen looking for something to drink that wasn't spoiled. Though Marie's outburst had gone as planned, and confirmed her suspicions about her sisters strange behavior, she couldn't help, but be greatly annoyed. Not only had her chosen beloved flirted with Marie, but some how he had caught May's eyes as well. _" Someone needs to be reminded how things work around here. "_ And after a note left behind by the kanker's mother caught her eye, Lee's brain already formulated a perfect plan.

" _Time to call in a favor. "_

**The Next Day:**

So far Eddy's day was going fairly well, and looked like it was going to continue in that fashion. On the walk to school he found a five dollar bill, during study hall Double-D who had been walking on clouds since he had gotten together with Nazz was actually willing to let Eddy copy his math notes.

In biology Ed had a allergic reaction caused by some chemical that he, and Eddy had unknowingly unleashed while juggling sealed jars, which led to Eddy being paired with Marie for the remainder of class. Luckily Ed was completely fine, so much in fact that he was completely unaware that his skin had turned an odd color of green while he was escorted to the nurse's office. Eddy, and Marie spent the rest of the class period goofing off, and explaining in excruciating detail how much they looked forward to dissecting the frogs to all who would listen.

It was during lunch that Eddy realized the awkward position he was now placed in due to the circumstances of the last 24 hours. With Double-D now sitting next to Nazz at lunch, and Ed still being tested in the nurse's office Eddy was faced with the dilemma of who he was actually going to sit with.

" _It would be weird trying to talk to sock-head while he makes goo goo eyes with Nazz, and no way in hell am I gonna sit next to Kevin, and Rolf. "_ That left Eddy with either sitting down next to the twerps, and Johnny, or sitting alone at the end of the lunchroom.

A few minutes later Eddy was poking at his food with a bored expression on his face, it was quickly becoming obvious that the food lost its appeal when you had to eat alone. Luckily for Eddy it wasn't very long before someone quietly sat next to him. Expecting his slow-witted best friend Eddy turned with a smile, and was surprised to come face to face with a timid looking May Kanker.

" Hey there May surprised to see you here, whats the occasion? " May blushed a little, and averted her gaze feeling incredibly self conscious with Eddy's focus now on her. Eddy had to strain his ears to hear the blond's reply as she suddenly found her own lunch tray very interesting.

"...Well you looked really lonely so I thought..maybe you'd like some company. " May felt incredibly embarrassed by the fact that her voice seemed to be steadily growing higher in pitch. Eddy who didn't seem to notice was glad to have someone to talk, and had to admit the blond's sudden meekness was exceedingly cute.

" Well sure was cool of you May, and a McGee never turns down the company of a attractive woman. " Eddy snickered a little as May's blushed intensified, and she started fidgeting with her hair in bashfulness.

" You'll have to excuse May, she's pretty shy around you still. " Eddy's attention was suddenly turned to his left as a familiar blue-haired tomboy sat right next to him. Lacking May's shy personality Marie gave Eddy a wink before taking a sip of a soda she had brought to lunch.

" Well this is a surprise, having the renowned queen of cool sit next to me during lunch. " Eddy chuckled as Marie blushed a little, then softly punched him in the shoulder. " Don't sell yourself so short Eddy your pretty cool every now, and then. Though it'll be awhile before your as cool as me of course. "

Eddy raised his eyebrow in amusement, he was growing to enjoy his little back, and fourths with Marie more, and more. " Well then perhaps I should keep close to you so that coolness will rub off on me. " Eddy had meant that as a joke, but was greatly caught off guard, when he felt Marie lean into him suddenly. The physical contact was something Eddy was still quite unused to when it came to girls, and he suddenly felt his face growing warm.

" That's not a bad idea little Eddy, and since I'm so generous I'll let you proceed. Marie giggled at Eddy's expression, and was secretly enjoying the contact. Of course a certain blond who was watching all of this was awestruck at the cheap trick her sibling was using to the gain Eddy's attention.

" _Two can play at that game. " _Taking a deep breath, May scooted closer to Eddy until she was now leaning into him. Eddy who now was being used as the miracle whip in a Kanker sandwich was on cloud nine, and was sure his face was a beet red.

Watching all of this was a very livid Lee Kanker who had just walked into the lunch in search of her sisters. To her it looked like her sisters we're laying all over her man who seemed to be enjoying it a great deal. Lee strolled over to the table, and made herself known sitting directly across from Eddy.

" Now what do we have here? " Eddy, and the two kankers all turned wide-eyed to Lee, and now all had matching scarlet red faces. May, and Marie quickly scooted away from Eddy, the ominous aura of doom that was radiating from Lee silencing any rebellion they had worked up. Eddy was petrified, being caught in such a position by Lee was scary enough, but the cool demeanor she kept was terrifying.

Despite his overwhelming fear, Eddy had to appreciate the redhead's beauty, and lethality. Like her sisters Lee's body had matured, and with a change of hair style she looked stunning. In his mind Eddy figured that he might have actually taken Lee up on her countless offers to date, if she wasn't always chasing him around and attempting to force herself on him. Recently though she had become little less aggressive, which piqued his interest. Too bad it looked like she was about to rip him limb from limb.

Instead of lunging forward, and tearing his throat out like Eddy imagined, Lee just turned her attention to her nails checking for imperfections. The silence was unnerving, and even more so was Lee's lack of outrage. " H-h-hey there Lee long time no s-see. " No longer being able to take the quiet Eddy spoke up, but now wished he had kept his trap shut.

" Long time no see indeed sweety, its been awhile since the last time we've spoke. " Lee leaned forward, propped one elbow on the table, and rest her chin on her hand. Brushing some hair out of the way with her other hand, her left eye was now exposed and clearly focused on Eddy. Under different circumstances Eddy would have commented on Lee's eyes being such a beautiful shade of green.

" Though last time I believe it was me trying to get close to you, and if I remember correctly you didn't seem to enjoy it as much. " A smirk showed on her face, as Eddy visibly trembled. She noticed May, and Marie giving him reassuring looks, which seemed to calm him down.

" Well you know how its is with boys maturing slower than women. " Eddy feeling confident began working out an angle to get him out of the situation in one piece. Lee in more than one way was like him, so all he had to do was say the right things.

Lee's expression turned thoughtful, she hadn't thought of that circumstance. It could be possible that Eddy was just suddenly turning interested in woman, and she had just been unlucky enough not to be at the right place at the right time. She turned her sights to her two sisters, who both looked much more confident. Lee knew that trying anything on Eddy now would be much less effective with her sisters present so she would have to wait. _" I'll just have to stick to the original plan then. "_

Turning back to Eddy, Lee put on a face of understanding, and smiled. " Well I guess that makes sense, but if you want a real woman to show you a good time you just have to ask Eddy. Lee giggled at the suddenly flustered look on Eddy's face, and the matching scowls on Marie, and May's.

Hearing the lunch bell ring Lee stood up, and walked past Eddy to the exit making sure to blow a kiss his way, which earned a blush. With Lee gone Marie grumbled something inaudible, and looked back to Eddy who's face had regained his normal color.

" Sorry about that for a moment there I though Lee was about to blow her top. " Eddy grinned at Marie, before stretching his arms, and yawning trying to look totally relaxed. " Meh I think I handled her well enough, plus I know I got you two to bandage me up if she did. " The surprised look on Marie's face almost made Eddy laugh, as he started getting ready to leave for class.

" Well ladies I'd hate to say it, but I need to get rolling to class. A business man such as myself can't afford to miss out on economics. " With a smirk Eddy exited the lunchroom, but not before sending a wink in Marie, and May's direction. The two girls both blushed in response, and enjoyed the moment before remembering that they weren't alone in the room. Marie, and May narrowed their eyes at each other, before stalking off in different direction. _**" He's mine! "**_

The rest of Eddy's day carried on in the most unexpected way, he kept finding himself in the company of either Marie, or May, or sometimes both it almost seemed like they were competing for his attention. There was even a point where between classes he was opening his locker to grab his history book, and was suddenly buried underneath a avalanche of gifts that had been stuffed into his locker. Despite the oddness of it all Eddy couldn't help, but enjoy the attention. It was nice being doted on in a way that didn't involve him being beaten up, then thoroughly violated afterwords.

The high of the day eventually had to come down though, and that happened after the final school bell rang for the day, and Eddy began trudging toward his assigned detention room. _" Another perfect day spent in the company of my favorite buzzard Ms. Duboise. "_ Laughing at his own joke Eddy walked to the detention room, turned the door handle, and walked in.

" Yo yo everyone its the man with the plan master Eddy! " Eddy's glorified entrance seemed wasted, now that he noticed that he was the only one present in the classroom. _" Guess I must be early or __something, today really is a weird day. "_ With a shrug Eddy sauntered to the nearest table, and right as he was sitting down he heard the audible clicking of the room's door being opened, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw who was standing at the door.

What should have been a elderly woman, with graying hair, and a scowl on her was face was instead a familiar red-head dressed in a black button up shirt, a red tank top underneath, and a much to short plaid skirt. The smoking hot look was all tied together with red stiletto shoes, her curly red hair wore down, and rectangular glasses worn comfortably on her face.

With a smirk Lee Kanker strolled over to the teacher's desk, and produced a clipboard from behind her back. " I'll be taking role call now, please announce yourself present when you hear your name. " There was a long pause before Lee read the first, and only name on the list her voice was seductive as she read our spiky-haired protagonist's name.

" Eddy McGee? " Lee smiled noticing the crimson shade of color Eddy's face had turned, and the cute way his mouth was currently hanging open. " Is Eddy McGee currently here with us today? "

There was no response from Eddy as his face stayed frozen in the same died, and gone to heaven expression. At the moment Eddy's brain had ceased 95% of its functions, and his train of thought was currently stopped at one word. _**" DAAAAMMN! "**_ Luckily for him the sound of Lee's laughter at his expense triggered a full system reboot, and after another few seconds he regained vocal control.

" **Present!** " Now that he had gotten a tad bit used to Lee's 'distracting' appearance, the cogs in Eddy's brain started turning, and a question made itself known. " So Lee you mind telling me where dear old Ms. Duboise might be? "

Lee winked at Eddy seductively, even though she had hoped Eddy would be brain-dead for a few more moments she couldn't help but want to reveal some of her master plan. " Well you see handsome, Ms. Duboise is actually a good friend of my mother's. " Lee giggled at the surprised look on Eddy's face, then continued on. " Yeah she used to babysit me, and my sisters, of course I was the favorite. When I caught wind of some interesting news I called in a favor, and Ms. Duboise was happy to allow me to supervise her detention class for her. "

The way Lee had said ' interesting news ' suddenly had Eddy on edge, he didn't like where this was going. Lee was now stalking toward Eddy like a cat cornering its prey, and was standing in front of the table he was sitting at. Despite having a few curls covering up her eyes, Eddy could feel them staring accusingly into his own, and he quickly tried to talk his way out of the situation.

" Interesting new? Can't think of anything interesting happening around here, especially nothing interesting pertaining to me. " Eddy smiled nervously hoping Lee would buy it, but the way she was looming over him ominously spelled out that he was thoroughly screwed. With a disappointed **sigh** Lee circled around Eddy until she was now standing behind him, and leaning dangerously close to his ear.

With a low whisper that made Eddy's hair stand on end, and his face heat up Lee said. " Why haven't you put the moves on me yet Eddy? " Eddy was now stiff as a board, Lee's breath on the back of his neck was driving him crazy, and he struggled to keep his head on straight so he could save himself.

" I see how Marie, and May are head over heels for you now, I can't help but think that I'm being left out here. " Lee's voice had an edge to it that was sending off warning signs in Eddy's head, if he didn't think fast she was going to get pissed, and that would be very bad.

" _This is a tight bind here, Lee's dressed to throw me off my game, and now she's getting dangerously jealous. __**Think! Eddy Think!**__ " _And that's when the answer came to him, he was so busy being on the crumbling defensive he never thought that he was approaching his dilemma the wrong way. Lee Kanker had been wanting attention from him from the start, and all he had to do was play off that to save himself.

" You know Lee one of the things Marie, and May have in common is that they were alone in a detention room with me when I apparently put the moves on them. " Lee was slightly taken back now that Eddy had regained his composure, she had to take a step back, when Eddy suddenly stood up from his seat.

" And now look at what we have here. Its just you, and me all alone in this room just like with your sisters. " a grin grew on Eddy's face as he turned the tables on Lee who seemed at a loss of words. " How about I make it up to you for ignoring you all this time? " Lee was now the one blushing as Eddy's face was only mere inches from her's.

" And how do you plan on making it up to me then squirt? " Lee's attempt at a tough tone was terrible, and both Eddy, and Lee knew it. Suddenly Lee's legs felt like jelly, and she couldn't help but think that it was getting stifling hot suddenly. Eddy had her completely at his mercy, now all he had to do was seal the deal, and he just might get out of all of this free as a bird.

" By giving you something you've always wanted since we met. " And quick as lightning Eddy darted forward, and his lips softly touched her's in a chaste kiss. Both felt like they were on cloud nine from the sensation, but Eddy had to keep his mind down to earth at the moment. Pulling back quickly Eddy gave Lee a wink before he backed up, turned around, and walked back to his table.

Lee's face matched her hair in color as she just stood there trembling in pure bliss, a large goofy smile spread across her face before she suddenly fainted right on the spot. With a chuckle Eddy rolled his eyes, and checked Lee to make sure she was fine. She was unharmed, and completely fine, though the still present smile on her face was rather amusing.

Figuring now was as good a time as ever to make his escape, Eddy pulled a blank piece of paper out of his backpack, and quickly wrote something down, and placed it in Lee's hands. With a quick look at the clock Eddy gathered his things, and made is way to door intent on leaving. He smirked in Lee's direction one last time, before leaving her alone to enjoin whatever fantasies she was residing in.

Moments later Lee woke up, and found herself all by her lonesome in the detention room. For a moment she thought that she was imagined the whole thing until she realized that in her left hand was a note. Taking a look around to make sure know one else was present, or anything Lee read the note aloud to herself. _" Sorry I had to leave ya like that, but I got some things to do, and I'm sure you wouldn't write poor, handsome me down for another detention would ya? Looked like you enjoyed your kiss there, maybe if you play your cards right you might get another. Well see you around Red stay out of trouble, and be nice to your sisters. P.S. I like the outfit "_

Lee allowed herself a little blush, before she dusted herself off, and headed toward the door herself. She'd let Eddy off the hook this time, and maybe the sudden competition for his affection wouldn't be so bad. At least in her eyes the prize was well worth the wait.

**A Few Days Later: **

Things at school were finally starting to regain some sense of normalcy, despite a few subtle changes. Eddy found himself with a lot more downtime, now that he did all he could to stay out of detention, Half of Double-D's time was taken up with hanging out with Nazz, and Ed taking an interest in chemistry since the green skin incident.

Luckily for Eddy three well known kanker sisters divide up his downtime nicely enough that he wouldn't even dream of being bored. And even though being the center of attention for these highly infatuated, and often competitive girls can be troublesome. Eddy wouldn't trade it for the world, and will always think back to how it all started one crazy day in detention.

**END!:**

And here we at the final ending to my little three part story.

Really hope you guys enjoyed reading, cause I certainly had fun writing it.

I know, I know I found myself not giving a whole lot of love for Ed, and Double-D. But I guess those two can survive not having as much screen time as they probably deserved. I'll be sure to give them more in the next Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic I write.

Yeah crazy way to end a fanfic in this category, but I figured the road less traveled might be more fun in this case. Had to give props to my boy Eddy, cause deep down I don't think he's seen in a positive light as much as he should.

And since this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic for Ed, Edd, n Eddy I want to send out some props to some of my favorite ed, edd, n eddy fanfic writers.

Yeah have to give big props to a fellow fanfic writer who's story I reread when I was having some trouble finishing this. His names **Actionphoenix260,** and though he doesn't write anymore these days his stories are really good and worth a read.

Also check out **Jspyster1'**s fanfic Desolation Ed, its a well written fanfic that crossovers Ed, Edd, n Eddy with Fallout.

Alright then I think I wasted enough of your time going on about what I think is cool, now lets get to the important part of all of this people.

**Review the Hell outta this thing!** I want to hear what you think Readers.

Keep cool guys, and enjoy the rest of your summer while you can.

ShadowShades dipping out for now


End file.
